Stone Statue Trouble transcript
Sonic (narrating): "Previously on Sonic X, when Tails, Cream and Cheese planted the seed I gave him in that plant pot, Cosmo officially returned to Station Square, but right now, there's a cockatrice on the loose and its turning everybody in Station Square stone solid." Stock footage of Chris, Danny, Frances and Helen being turned into stone statues. Sonic (narrating): "Can me and my good friends fight off this evil monster? find out, on Sonic X, next." Prologue: The new theme song intro S-O-N-I-C, go S-O-N-I-C, go go, go, go, go, let's go Yesterday's rules are simply loose today the best goal is to break them if I don't keep running there's no other meaning it's a punk philosophy biorhythm is a 2 time rhythm the scenery instantly becomes countless lines the wind envelops me inside outside go, Sonic inside outside attack surpass everything altogether I won’t let no 1 and nothin' go frontwards inside outside, go, Sonic everything altogether, yes, Sonic "Watch out" and "Have a nice" are similar that's right, both are by the skin of your teeth throw boredom away and start runnin' inside outside attack surpass everything altogether I won't let no 1 and nothing go frontwards inside outside, go, Sonic everything altogether, yes, Sonic "Watch out" and "Have a nice" are similar that's right, both are by the skin of your teeth throw boredom away and start runnin' S-O-N-I-C, go S-O-N-I-C, go go, go, go go, let's go S-O-N-I-C, go S-O-N-I-C, go go, go, go, go, let's go S-O-N-I-C, go S-O-N-I-C, go go, go, go, go, let's go..... Scene 1: Downtown Station Square A police man is walking around downtown Station Square, patrolling the city streets. Police Man: "It's silent, too silent." The Police Man continues walking around, 'til a mysterious evil creature shows up and turns him into a stone statue. Mysterious Evil Creature/Cockatrice: "You're now stone solid like a rock." Scene 2: Inside the Thorndyke Mansion Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Cosmo and Ratchet are relaxing right after defeating Robo-Rex in the previous episode. Silver: "Well, you guys, another day and 1 mechanical monster gone for good." Shadow: "I agree with all of you here." Tails is showing everybody a newspaper article that reads: Police Man Stone Solid Tails: "Hey, you guys, there's been another attack, a police man's been turned into a stone statue." Cosmo: "Oh let me see that, Tails." Tails shows Cosmo the newspaper article. Cosmo: "Oh my gosh, it's really true, come on, we'd better go out there right away." Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Cosmo and the others head on out on their way to downtown Station Square. Downtown Station Square The Cockatrice is turning other Station Square Citizens including Scarlett Garcia and Topaz into stone statues. Cockatrice: "I got you now." Vector: "Let's hurry on over there right now." The Freedom Fighters hurry on over to see the stone solid Station Square citizens. Sonic: "Oh no, we're too late." Knuckles: "It's already been here." Amy: "Well that's just stone cold." Dr. Eggman (off screen): "How do you like my stone statue collection? very soon, everybody in Station Square will be just like they are." Silver: "That's not gonna happen this time!" Blaze: "And you're not getting away with anything!" Dr. Eggman: "Cockatrice, turn them into stone statues." Cockatrice: "Just as you wish, my master." The Cockatrice uses its power blast, but Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow and the other Freedom Fighters duck down and take cover from it. Sally: "Let's hurry and get outta here!" The Freedom Fighters run off to take cover again. Amy: "Chris, Danny, Helen, Frances, get outta here, run away!" Chris, Danny, Helen and Frances clear the way of the Cockatrice's powerful attack moves, but Amy and Cream suddenly get turned into stone statues. Sonic: "Oh my word!" Knuckles: "Amy, Cream!" Dr. Eggman: "What hard luck for all of you out there." Shadow: "Oh crap, this couldn't be happening." Ratchet: "You no good evil scientist, you're gonna pay for that!" Cosmo: "Come on, you guys, we gotta take them to Elise's castle right away, she'll know what to do about it." Princess Elise's castle Elise: "Roagley toagerly voagerly." Nothing happens. Elise: "It didn't work, the Cockatrice's magic is very powerful, the only way to destroy it is by breaking the curse." Sparkles: "Oh I'll destroy it alright, with my super powered hands." Knuckles: "How are we gonna break the curse, Elise?" Elise: “The only thing that can help break this curse is by using the chaos crystal mirror, and it can shine the light on the monster’s evil magic, and turn itself into a stone statue.” Rouge: “Hey, that’s not a bad idea.” Cosmo: “Come on, you guys.” Tails: “Let’s go get that chaos crystal mirror and put it where the Cockatrice can see it.” Sonic: “Right, let’s go, there’s no time to waste, I’m not giving up, Amy and Cream are my good friends and we can’t stand to see them looking stone solid for a very long time.” Silver: “And we’ll do it for the others as well too.” The 23 Freedom Fighters teleport themselves to the distant planet, Chaos Crystal Cove. Chaos Crystal Cove Sonic: “Hey, look at all of those chaos crystal gems.” Tails: “Now I wonder where the chaos crystal mirror is.” Sally: “We need to keep looking, you guys, we can’t keep Amy, Cream and the others waiting much longer.” The 23 Freedom fighters walk around, ‘til Vector notices something very peculiar: the chaos crystal mirror. Clank: “Hey, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, guys, look over there!” Shadow: “What is it, Vector?” Tails: “What did you find?” Vector: “I found the chaos crystal mirror.” Sonic: “Alright, now we can take it and get outta here.” Sonic uses a shrink-ray gun on the chaos crystal mirror, then shrinks it right down to the size of an action figure. The 23 Freedom Fighters teleport themselves back to downtown Station Square. Back in downtown Station Square Sonic: “Okay, it’s getting kind of fishy around here.” Cockatrice: (off screen) “Here I come, Freedom Fighters.” Tails: “Here he comes, now’s our chance!” Knuckles: “Right Tails, you got it!” Sonic puts the chaos crystal mirror right down in the middle part of the street, and the Cockatrice comes right by it. Bunnie: “Okay, wait for it.” Silver: “Now!” The bright sunlight hits the reflecting part of the chaos crystal mirror, then hits the Cockatrice, which turns it into a stone statue. Sonic: “Alright, we did it!” Knuckles: “Let’s hope this works.” Suddenly, the curse begins breaking away, and Amy and Cream along with the other Station Square citizens, are no longer stone statues. Elise: “The curse has been broken, now, Amy, Cream, you can go on out there to defeat the Cockatrice.” Amy: “Okay, thanks a bunch.” Amy and Cream teleport themselves over to downtown Station Square. Cream: "Hey, you guys, we're back in business," Amy: "and we're prepared to fight him off again." Knuckles: "Super thrilling idea." Sonic: "Time for the 5 of us to power up." Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver and Blaze transform into Supersonic, Super Knuckles, Super Shadow, Super Silver and Burning Blaze. The 5 Super Freedom Fighters fly right up to the afternoon skies and begin fighting against the Cockatrice. Cockatrice: "Alright, now you asked for it!" They continue attacking him. Cockatrice: "That does it, I'm through with all of you!" They continue attacking him 'til he's defeated. Cockatrice: "I almost had you guys." Supersonic: "Alright, we got him good!" Super Knuckles: "Chaos regenerate!" The 5 Super Freedom Fighters transform back into the 5 Freedom Fighters. Shadow: "Okay, Station Square should be safe and secure right now." Knuckles: "Let's go back home right now." They all go back to the Thorndyke Mansion. Back inside the Thorndyke Mansion Vector: "Well, you guys, there's no more stone solid people or critters in sight." Amy: "If anything terrible happens to me or Cream, I can deal with them." Chris: "I still can't believe I was stone solid for a super long time." Category:Sonic X season 4 transcripts